1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a plug and a socket, and particularly, to a protection device for a plug and a corresponding socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A plug is used to plug into a socket to provide electrical power to an electronic device. However, plugs may easily dislodge from sockets, and are easily exposed to environmental contamination. Furthermore, circuit interference, such as a short circuit or an open circuit may easily occur that may damage the electronic devices. Thus, what is needed is a protection device for a plug and a socket that secure the plug not to dislodge from the socket.